Perfluorocarbon (PFC) emulsions have been utilized in blood substitutes and other medical applications. Emulsion formulations typically include one or more surfactants.
For use in medical applications, an emulsion ideally possesses stability sufficient for storage for long periods of time, for example, for up to several months or even years, at acceptable temperature, preferably room temperature. An emulsion's stability depends on the specific surfactant or surfactants in the emulsion formulation. In medical applications, an emulsion formulation should include emulsion particles that are sufficiently small to pass through the smallest capillaries without creating an obstruction. Emulsion particle size should be less than about 200 nm and not more than about 500 nm. The emulsion formulation should have low toxicity or be non-toxic. The emulsion should be biocompatible, and avoid hemolysis and crenation to red blood cells.
Despite the advances in using perfluorocarbon emulsions as blood substitutes and in other medical applications, there exists a need for perfluorocarbon emulsions having improved properties and a need for surfactants that impart improved properties to such emulsions. The present invention seeks to fulfill this need and provides further related advantages.